


Locks & Chains

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Sex, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean has been supposedly cured, he begins to have blackouts and cause trouble once again. Rather than the handcuffs, Sam and Castiel fashion a more convenient lock and chain for Dean to wear around his neck to keep him in check around the bunker. The key hangs from a chain around Castiel's neck. After a talk between the two, Castiel begins to wonder if it is time the chain come off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks & Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not too long after S10 E3 Soul Survivor (that's when I started writing it, and then forgot about it til recently) but I would say before E9 The Things We Left Behind

Dean rattled the chain around his neck absently, twisting the small lock at its center. He glanced over at where Castiel and Sam sat talking in hushed tones on the couch. Dean sighed loudly and groaned for the hundredth time and began his pacing once more, demanding attention like a child. 

"Can I get this thing off? I'm in control, alright?" He tugged at the chain again and let it drop heavily just a couple inches below the dip of his collarbone. "I think it's starting to chafe," he mumbled grumpily.

"It wouldn't be chafing if you'd quit messing with it," Sam responded without turning to look at him. "Anyway, you know we can't risk taking that off of you yet."

Castiel put fingertips to his own chest, feeling the key that hung from a thin chain around his own neck and laid underneath his shirt. He shot Dean a fleeting apologetic glance and Dean turned with a huff, stomping out of the room. They had found a way to keep him under control with a lock and chain around his neck that sort of acted like the handcuffs they had once used on Crowley. He had been relapsing, falling into blackouts and causing chaos, claiming to not remember the things he had done when he came to. At first they resorted to locking him up and injecting him the way they had the first time Sam was conducting the cure, but this proved to be more frustrating than any of them could handle as it was taking much longer- if it was actually working at all. Keeping a demon tied and locked to a chair in a room for days was not a problem, but seeing as he kept reverting back and forth, Dean needed constant supervision to make sure they could provide him with things humans needed. They tried just leaving him with the cuffs on, but that too was more inconvenient than they wanted to deal with since it limited his range of motion and he was purposely finding things to do that required freedom of his hands so that he could whine and demand that Sam and Castiel do things for him. It was too high of a risk every time they had to remove the cuffs and Sam had the last straw when Dean told him he had an itch on his ass that needed scratching. Sam and Castiel worked on remaking the chains for something more efficient and finally got the functional lock and chain around Dean's neck. Of course, he complained about that too every chance he got.

For weeks Dean kept full control with no instances of blackouts. They were unsure of what to make of it, wondering if the cure would still only be temporary. 

Castiel was resting in his room. He was dressed to sleep and laying on top of his blankets, looking blankly up at the white ceiling when there was a knock at his door. Just a half-second later, without waiting for a response, Dean walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey there, Cas. Hope I'm not disturbing you or anything. Just kind of bored and I couldn't sleep." 

"No, it's uh- it's fine. I can't sleep either," Castiel replied as he sat up, adjusting so that one leg slid and hung off the side of the bed and the other was bent in front of him. "Something on your mind, Dean?"

"Nah, just, you know-just bored," Dean stood at the front of the bed with his hands in his pockets, looking almost nervous. There was a bit of an awkward silence as each man looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. 

"Well, I'm not sure you'll be finding anything much more entertaining in here," Castiel said finally, a small sheepish grin playing on his lips. "Maybe Sam might be better company."

Dean cleared his throat and looked at the ground, "It's cool, man. Just thought we could kill some time." He glanced around the mostly bare room and caught sight of something small and shining on top of a set of drawers. "I mean, unless you prefer to be alone right now. I could go," he said as he walked over to inspect the small glimmering object. He picked it up and examined it and saw that it was a crystal bee. It was tiny, no bigger than a dime. Dean smiled and put it back, returning his attention to Castiel when he spoke.

"I always enjoy your company, Dean," he shrugged, "Got anything in mind?"

Dean looked up, eyes toward the ceiling as if pondering over the question, "I dunno," he admitted. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He hesitated for a second before sitting down at the end, facing Castiel. His hand came up to the chain at his neck, his fingers playing with the lock.

"Is it still bothersome?" Castiel asked. 

"Oh, uh," Dean looked down at the lock he held in his fingers, "I think I'm getting used to it actually. It'll probably be weird having it off eventually. Probably feel naked." He smiled back up at Castiel. "You still don't think it's safe to take it off?"

"I honestly don't know. I want to trust that you really are cured this time, Dean, but we can't be certain just yet."

Dean nodded absently and sighed, letting himself fall back to lay on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. "Hey Cas, I was wondering- why is it you were able to restrain me on your own last time? Was it your angel mojo or what?"

Castiel recalled the first time he saw Dean as a demon, holding onto him tightly as Dean struggled to get away and continue his attack on Sam. "You probably know as much about that as I do. Although I'm sure my grace aided my efforts, I don't think that should have been enough to subdue you. I don't really know what happened. Perhaps it was the efforts of Sam's cure already coursing through you that had weakened you."

Dean looked at Castiel out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, maybe." He turned to his side, propped up on one elbow, "Think you'll feel naked?"

Castiel suddenly looked confused and Dean laughed. "When you don't have to wear that key around your neck," he said, gesturing to Castiel's neck.

"Oh," Castiel huffed a small laugh, "maybe. I hardly notice it actually, unless... Well unless, you're near. It's like it grows in weight. I know I have to protect it," his fingers felt it through the material of his cotton shirt as he spoke.

"Protect it from me," Dean said flatly, eyeing the motion of Castiel's fingers.

"For you. I protect it to protect you, Dean. We cannot have you going dark again and doing something regrettable."

"Yeah, well you might not believe this, Cas, but being cursed with this damn thing has actually had some benefits." At Castiel's suspicious stare, Dean moved to sit up and prepare himself for the conversation he was about to push himself through. "Being in that place, yeah I did a lot of bad. I lost all reservations and everything I felt were real and raw emotions- nothing buried or conveniently hidden away. Nothing held me back." 

"Yes, Dean. I am well aware of your lack of consideration for what others thought, going along with whatever you felt you wanted or needed without question," Castiel said a little more aggressively than he had intended.

Dean raised his hands slightly in a calming gesture. "Right, whatever I felt I wanted or needed..." He swallowed hard, "and I realized there was more that I wanted and needed than I would let myself even consider without the mark removing my inhibitions." Dean stared into the confused blue eyes of the angel in front of him, mouth running dry and words suddenly stuck in his throat.

"Dean...?" Castiel spoke his name as a question, wary of what Dean might be trying to say. It sounded dangerously close to sounding like he was trying to defend the decisions made under the influence of the mark. For a moment, he feared Dean might be saying he enjoyed what he had done. For once he was the one who tensed when Dean shifted on the bed, moving closer into Castiel's personal space. When Dean's hand reached out for the spot in which the key rested against Castiel's chest, Castiel's hand quickly came up and clutched it in his fist through the fabric. 

"Relax, Cas. I'm not after the key," he let his hand fall and rest on the back of Castiel's hand, stroking lightly. "I don't think you know what it's like to feel a burning desire for something, do you, Cas? To want something, so bad," his hand moved up, fingers brushing skin up to his neck, "To realize I could probably have had it a long time ago," hands gripped the silver chain at either side of his neck, pulling lightly but enough so that Castiel felt the metal dig into his skin and he leaned forward into Dean, "that I could have this," breath upon angel lips, "and having nothing to hold me back from just taking it." 

Dean pulled back just enough for Castiel to be able to look into those lust blown green eyes, his breath faltering, heart racing. "Dean," the name came out nearly choked and Castiel had to swallow hard. 

"Don't worry, Cas," he broke eye contact as he pulled further away, the heat of his proximity leaving with him. "I've got myself under control now."

Dean got up, already turning to head for the door, leaving Castiel on the bed, body tense and yearning to reach out and stop him. But he did nothing except watch the door close behind him.


End file.
